Galloway
History Galloway was opened on the 18th August 1455 as the first County in the Kingdom of Scotland. It borders Cumberland, in England, to the south and the second Scottish County of Ayr to the north-west. Originally it contained the Lake Towns of Drummore, Kirkcudbright and Whithorn and the forest town of Wigtown. The Capital Dumfries, a forest town, was later opened on the 25th February 1456 On the 23rd of June 1458 the Capital of Neighbouring County Cumberland, Carlisle, was annexed into Galloway. Carlisle became the county's forth Lake town. Carlisle has since been returned to Cumberland County control. Facts About Galloway *Galloway was the first County of Scotland. *Galloway has the longest coastline and most natural ports of any current Scottish County. *Galloway has 5 mines; 1 Gold, 2 Stone and 2 Iron. It also currently runs the Girvan gold mine to the north. *Galloway has had 19 Elected Councils and has been led by 18 different people. Recent Activity *On December 5th 1456, 5 members of the Galloway County Council were locked out of their offices by the then Duke, Nagumo. *In December through mid January struggles between 2 Scottish clans (Campbell and Forbes) with the RSA led by Steward Korna led to the failed siege of Dumfries with the RSA being the attacking force. This led to the triumph of Clan Forbes, Campbell and local militia of the town over the RSA. The RSA fell back to Whithorn with Campbell on aggressive attacking the town. After 3 days of Whithorn under siege from Campbell, ultimately the RSA won and beat back Campbell. This led to an unsteady peace that has lasted as of this writing, so far. *March 7th 1457, GAP and DI council lists nearly tie with GAP pulling ahead in votes but ultimately ending in a mixed council of both lists. *August 18th 1457, Lady Xenina Ramsay became the first female Burgh Commissioner, exactly two years after the creation of Galloway. *In June of 1458 Galloway Council XVI led by Burgh Commissioner Rowan Ashenheart gave sanctioning to NNGO armies as they passed through on their way to attack Cumberland. This attack led to the annexing of Carlisle to Galloway. *June 22nd 1458, Kirkcudbright is made independent from Galloway in retaliation from the English in an attempt to lower Galloway's prestige. Kirkcudbright has since been returned to Galloway County control, with the English having been chased out of Scotland. Burgh Commissioners (Dukes) of Galloway In Scotland, the elected Duke/Duchess is known as the Burgh Commissioner. *'Colonial Council' - Lord Hypno MacGillivray August - September 1455 *'Council I' - Lord Hypno MacGillivray September - November 1455 *'Council II' - Lord Trontor Kennedy November1455 - January 1456 *'Council III' - Lord Julius Octavius January - March 1456 *'Council IV' - Lord Julius Octavius March 1456 RESIGNATION **Lord Jefferson Davis March - May 1456 *'Council V' - Lord Aelin Lapelle May - July 1456 *'Council VI' - Lord Horton July - September 1456 *'Council VII' - Lord Horton September - November 1456 *'Council VIII' - Lord Patrick Nagumo Hepburn November - December 1456 REVOLT **Lord Andimsum MacMisfit December 1456 - January 1457 *'Council IX' - Lord Horton January 1457 RESIGNATION **Lord Aresius van Kyron February - March 1457 *'Council X' - Lord Hypno MacGillivray March - May 1457 *'Council XI' - Lord Aresius van Kyron May - July 1457 *'Council XII' - Lord Roy Garlock July - August 1457 RESIGNATION **Lady Xenina Ramsay August - September 1457 *'Council XIII' -Lord Darian Green September - November 1457 *'Council XIV' - Lady Pennsygal Johnstone November 1457 - January 1458 *'Council XV' - Lord Lance Dunbar January - March 1458 *'Council XVI' - Lord Fouad Campbell March - April 1458 RESIGNATION **Lord Mercury MacRanald April 1458 RESIGNATION **Lady Ceana Campbell May 1458 *'Council XVII' - Lord Rowan Ashenheart May - July 1458 *'Council XVIII' - Lord Lance Dunbar July - September 1458 *'Council XIX - '''Lady '''Pennsygal Johnstone' September - Council of Galloway The current council consists of 8 HOT members and 4 ICE members. *'Duke' - Pennsygal Johnstone (HOT) *'Economic Branch' **'Trade Minister' - Madkcat (HOT) **'Sheriff' - Hypno (HOT) **'Mines Superintendent' - Wallace (ICE) *'Judicial Branch' **'Judge' - TorpedoJoe (ICE) **'Public Prosecutor' - Sammerc (ICE) **'Constable' - Gervadius (ICE) *'Military Branch' **'Captain' - Physax (HOT) **'Sergeant' - Carrigan (HOT) *'Other Councilors' **'Spokesperson' - Evan_t (HOT) **'Unassigned' - Casuldraco (HOT) **'Unassigned' - Lupine (HOT) Category:Scottish County